The Taboo
by Ren Mio
Summary: Naruto is starting to have feelings for Sasuke. At first Sasuke teased him but after a mission took an unexpected turn for the worse Sasuke has to rethink his feelings for Naruto. WARNING This is A YAOI. Don't read if you don't like Yaoi. its for mature audience.
1. WARNING PLEASE READ!

WARNING!

This is a **YAOI** please don't read if you don't like **YAOI**. This is for **mature** **people only**.

**YAOI MEANS GUY LIKING GUY**

Please don't be offended that Naruto hits a gay guy at the beginning.

**ALSO** please review it tell me if you like it or not honestly if you don't like it rant why you don't and i'll try to make it better. But please if its because you don't like yaoi please don't bother. and if you like it please review that you like it. Please.


	2. Chapter 1

"Naruto! Where are you? NAAARRRRUTOOOOOOO!" Sakura yelled running through the streets of the leaf village. "Naruto?"

* * *

><p>"DAMN IT!" Naruto slammed his fists against the tree.<p>

"Your so slow." a deep voice said. The blond turned to see he friend Sasuke, tries to run but is held in place by Sasuke's firm hand "Your paying me back for the damages I paid for."

"Like I have the money Sauske."

"Then work for the money."

"No one will hire me and Grandma Tsunade wont let me go on missions after what happened last time."

"Why did you hit him and the guy at the shop?"

"They were gay."

"Since when were you homophobic?"

"...Since... EVER!" Naruto sounding very nervous.

"Your hiding something. Its not because the were gay was it?"

"Yes, It was!"

Sakura came out from behind Sasuke and hits Naruto "Oh your such a man beating up a gay guy. YOU IDIOT!" She yelled with all the sarcasm she could put into one sentence.

"What do you know?"

"That your hiding something." Sakura yelled and Sasuke said calmly.

"I'm not hiding anything! just leave me alone!" Naruto screamed running away.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat down hugging his knees on the roof top. "What do they know?"<p>

"What do they know?" Iruka-sensei sat next to him making Naruto jump.

"I-I-It's n-n-n-othing!"

"Is it about what you told me?"

"It was nothing but curiosity!"

"Are you sure?"

Naruto nodded and looked back to the ground saying nothing.

"Naruto do you want to go get ramen?"

* * *

><p>"Naruto you know I was like you when I was ... uh... curious."<p>

"What happened?" Naruto said putting setting his half empty bowl down, staring at it.

"Well, back then it was taboo for anyone to like the same gender, or a ninja to have special feelings for another, or even worse to be in a relationship with a team member. I'm lucky I didn't get into trouble."

"What did you do?"

"Heh heh I've kept it a secret for this long and I'm keeping that way."

"Awwwww come oooooon tell meeee seeensei!"

"It's not only my secret."

"Naruto" Sasuke walked in. "I knew you would be here. Your coming with me. Paralysis jutsu." Naruto fell to the floor. "Don't worry Iruka he will wake up in an hour."

* * *

><p>The naked blond wakes up in a corner. he tries so move his arms but he's restrained. 'What happened? I remember Sasuke paralyzing me, strip checking me for weapons, and TYING ME UP!' Naruto struggled and squirmed. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled furiously. Sasuke steps out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel. "What?"<p>

"AHHH cover up Sasuke! I don't want to see that!"

"That's not what you were saying in your sleep?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto blushed so bad even his ears were bight red. "What are you talking about? I don't sleep talk!"

"Then you were awake?"

"...No."

"Told you." Sasuke mumbled still smirking.

Naruto's heart fluttered.

Sasuke walked up to him and knelt down. His face inches from Naruto. "You said some pretty pevy things in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?"

"GET OFF OF ME! YOUR NAKED!" Naruto squirmed trying to get him away still bright red.

Sasuke pushed his shoulder to the wall stopping Naruto's movement. He lifted Naruto's chin to face him traced Naruto's pink lips with his fingers. Their lips getting closer and closer. Sasuke stood up.

* * *

><p>See what Naruto's punishment is for punching the 4th gay guy that month. See what Naruto is "curious" about. See what happens between Sasuke and Naruto. Next time on CHAPTER 2!<p>

LOL i always wanted to do that :D


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto is picking up litter in the city. Sasuke following a few steps behind him.

"I don't know why I have to be watched by you." Naruto said in complete disgust.

"If I don't you will run away like you always do."

"I wouldn't run away!"

"Fine, if your so sure than i need to go pick up something for Sakura. I'll be back in 5 minutes." Sasuke walked away.

"Thinks I'll run away. I wouldn't run..." Naruto looked around. No Sasuke. Naruto made a run for it only to Run right into Sasuke's crossed arms.

"I thought you said you wouldn't run away."

"You tricked me."

"No I didn't. Oh wait that's right I did trick you." Sasuke ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Hey!" Naruto raised his fist. Sasuke chuckled and grabbed Naruto's wrist before it could land on his chest. He grabbed Naruto and held him close.

"Behave Naruto I might have to punish you." Sasuke smiled.

Naruto shoved Sasuke away. "Don't play with me!"

"I wasn't playing." Sasuke said very playfully.

"Sure you weren't" The sarcastic Naruto said picking up some litter he dropped when Sasuke hugged him.

"You know I have to sign a paper saying you cleaned like you were suppose to?"

"So?"

"You better be nice to me or I might forget to sign it."

"You wouldn't!"

"Would I?" Sasuke had an evil smile painted across his pale face.

"What do you want?"

"heh heh you'll see."


	4. Chapter 3

** Authors Note**: I will try to make this next chapter longer then the other two. AND to put more description. Tell me if I did a good job on the description i normally don't do it that much so I'm really want the worst meanest criticism so i can get better. But please don't just do it to be mean. Please and thank you. :D oh and I do a weird thing were if its like this '...' then the person is thinking.

* * *

><p>They were walking quietly along the forest's pathway. Dodging the low branches and fallen trees they strayed from the path. Naruto trailing a few steps behind Sasuke. Sasuke would turn around every so often to make sure Naruto was following. The leafs and twigs crunched under their careful foot steps. The silence was unnerving. Sasuke walked up to a what seemed like a dead end and pulled back the leafs. The aroma of flowers hit there noses instantly relaxing them. A cool breeze hit Naruto's sweating skin sending a shiver down his spine.<p>

Sasuke took the first step out then offered his hand to Naruto. Refusing his offer he stepped out. Naruto looked at the rolling green fields, the flowing river that sent a relaxing echo throughout the fields, the purple snow covered mountains the hugs the fields, protecting its secrets. Despite the beautiful scene Sasuke keeps his eyes on Naruto's astonished expression. Naruto turned to see Sasuke staring at him. Sasuke grabbed his orange jacket pulling him in to a kiss. Naruto ran his fingers through the soft black hair. Sasuke pulled back with a crooked smile across his face. "I knew you were hiding something."  
>"I'm not gay! Just confused and curious!"<br>"Then why did you kiss back?"  
>"I... I uh... Got caught up in the moment. This place is beautiful! Any one would get cau.. Why did you kiss me in the first place?"<br>"To get you to confess your secret." Sasuke turned his face but Naruto saw his ears turn red. Naruto blushed him self.  
>'Why does Sasuke look so cute? Why do I think he's so cute?'<p>

Naruto's hand stretched out and took Sasuke by the shoulder.

Sasuke brushed his hand away. "We need to get going. The sun is setting."

"Your right." Naruto withdrew his hand disappointed.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>okay the last chapter was 282 words and this one has 425 words. Oh one the last sentence I got the best idea EVER! It wasn't were I was going to go with the story but there's going to be trouble next chapter. Naruto will ... oh you'll read. I'm going to start tomorrow. :D


	5. Chapter 4

Silver light filled the room from the window. Naruto laid on the bed, his fingers to his lips, he replayed the scene over and over in his head. The orange sun set, the lilac flower smell, Sasuke's soft lips. 'No! I can't be thinking that! Not with HIM! HIM! Not her, HIM! I'm not gay!' "GAAAAAAAH! You stupid jerk! Look what you've done! I can't stop thinking about it! You selfish jerk! You're so full of yourself!" Beating up a pillow Naruto screamed "AHHHH"

* * *

><p>"Naruto you don't look to good." Sakura said.<p>

"I'm okay." Naruto smiled. "I just didn't get any sleep." he mumbled.

"You better not get in our way in this mission" Sasuke taunted, walking ahead of them.

"WHY YOU!" Naruto threw a punch. Sasuke spun around grabbed his wrist drawing him closer. With their lips inches apart Sasuke smirked "I don't think you want to do that." Naruto smacked his hand away blushing. "What ever." Frustrated he couldn't do or say anything else he started walking again "Come on we don't want to be late because of a show off." They continued to walk on the small forest path. "What's wrong with them? They normally fight but..." Sakura trailed off. Kakashi chuckled "This is them expressing themselves." Kakashi looked at the sky, The wind gusting. "I think we're going to have some trouble soon."

"Kakashi is it okay to let them get so far ahead?"

"What's the problem with them arriving before us?"

"They know the way don't they?"

"... We should try to catch up."

* * *

><p>Naruto was speed walking. Sasuke walked faster, Naruto passed him. Sasuke casually walked ahead of him forcing Naruto to run. Sasuke sprinted in response, glaring at each other.<p>

* * *

><p>The sun was setting. Naruto and Sasuke were resting against trees gasping for air. "We need to get back to the others." Naruto said. He took a step to the left, spun around, turned right.<p>

"You don't know how to get back do you?"

"If you know everything then you show the way!"

Sasuke stood up. "Poke." Sasuke poked Naruto right between the eyes. "Don't get so mad."

"...You don't know the way either." Naruto blushed, flustered he's alone with Sasuke.

"We better get back to the others before it gets to dark to see."

They started to walk to the right passing bushes and trees. They passed waist high grass.

"Naruto, the next clearing we get to I'll set up a fire, go find something to eat."

"We can still find them."

"Not when it's dark.

"Maybe we can look a little farther."

"It'll be to late we might not come across another opening for a while."

'I can't be with him the whole night alone. We have to keep looking.' "We don't need a fire, or food."

"It's going to be a cold night Naruto! Look!" Sasuke exhaled. "We can already see our breaths! Stop being stupid and find some berries! And if you're not back soon I'm going to kill you."

"TRY IT! COME ON I DARE YOU!" GROWL. Naruto's stomach growled. "Fine, I'll go find food!"

Sasuke found a clearing and set up a fire. He was pulling out a blanket from his back pack when Naruto came back with an arm full of apples. "There's a tree full of them not to far from here." Naruto set them down. "Eat up there's alot." Naruto stepped forward to fire next to Sasuke. "Its not much heat coming from this."

"Then should we make heat some other way?" Sasuke teased.

"What!" Naruto took a step back tripping on the Apples. Sasuke jumped up grabbing him in a futile effort, falling with him instead. With arm around Naruto's waist and head he whispered "Are you okay? You didn't hit your head?" "What do you care?"  
>"I care more than you think" Sasuke's gently traced Naruto's lips.<br>"Sasuke?"

His lips lightly brushed Naruto's, then harder. Naruto's checks turning red.

* * *

><p>Okay this is all for this chapter 727 words.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

"UNTIE ME SASUKE!" Naruto Demanded. He was leaning against a tree a few feet from the fire. glaring at Sasuke who was siting in front of it.

"No."

Naruto squirmed, grunting and struggling to get free. "Untie me or i'll kill you."

Sasuke walked over to him. "Promise you won't try to run again?"

"I wouldn't have ran if you didn't kiss me."

"You kissed back."

"I promise not to run. Now untie me!" Naruto blushed.

"No." Sasuke answered, sitting next to him.

"Why you GAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Sasuke smiled. He moving closer to Naruto "You know" He was on top of him now whispering in Naruto's red ear "Your kinda cute when your all worked up like this. If you don't calm down I might not be able to contain my self."

"I'm calm! I'm calm!" Naruto's whole face was red making Sasuke back away laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

"Your just to cute."

"I'm not cute! Why do you keep me tied up? I promised I wouldn't run away."

"So I can do what ever I want to you." Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke laughed harder "Do you really think I would do that? You really are too cute."

"Would you stop calling me cute?"

"Awww why?

Naruto looked away "because you don't really think so."

Sasuke stood up "I wouldn't waste my breath flattering you."

"Then why do you say I'm cute?" Naruto looks at Sasuke with a confused expression.

"It's not flattery if its true. I'm going to get more apples."

Naruto head butted Sasuke just as 3 shurikens hit the tree behind them. Naruto stood up "Show yourself!" A masked ninja steps out of the bushes. "What are you going to do? Your completely tied up and lover boy over there is no challenge at all."

"Untie me so I can beat this no good"

"Shut up Naruto I'll get him."

Sasuke jumped for the invader. He stepped aside, Sasuke round house kicked but he blocked it with his arm. "What was your name again? Sasuke? tisk tisk your to slow." The intruder slashed at Sasuke wit ha kunai "Now hurry up and die!" Sasuke dodged. but the attacks kept coming. Dodging and counter attacking Sasuke asked " What do you want?"

"Oh just a little entertainment"

"Ai. Stop this, this instant!" A man demanded as he jumped out of a tree. the intruder jumped out of the path Sasuke's fist.

"Awww I was just having some fun."

"I found the bandit's trail we're not to far behind them. We should get going."

"Bandits?"

"Yes I found their trail. Let's leave before we lose them." with that they left.

"Naruto, I don't think they were looking for bandits." Sasuke said looking at the bush that made the intruders disappear.

"Sasuke, I don't think i should be tied up anymore."

Sasuke looked at Naruto."We better get moving."

* * *

><p>544 words<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait for anyone who was waiting for this chapter.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke we've gone far enough." Sasuke was pulling a struggling naruto forward by his wrist.<p>

"Just a little longer."

"You said that five times already."

"Why don't you just shut up for once." Naruto stoped. Naruto snatched his wrist away.

"Fine I'll shut up." Naruto stoped off.

"Naruto." Sasuke followed. "If your going to run away please do it this way." Sasuke tried to guide him over to the path.

"I don't have to listen to you!"

"Oh stop this! Your annoying! This isn't a game! We need to get to safty for the night, find Kakashi and tell him what happened." Naruto stoped causing Sasuke to bump into him.

"Don't call me annoying." Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"I thought you were going to shut up?" Sasuke grined. Naruto threw his fist at Sasukes jaw, but Sasuke caught it.

"If your going to try to hurt me with your hand I'm going to have to take it away." Naruto tried to snatch back his hand but Sasuke's hand was still firmly in his own.

"Don't make me use my other hand to hurt you." Naruto growled.

"Why don't you?" Sasuke teased.

"Naruto looked at his held hand, blushed and looked away. "Because we need to find a safe place to spend the night. I'm getting tired."

"This early? What do you sleep with a teddy bear too?"

"No!"

"Suuure you don't, Teddy Bear."

"Don't call me Teddy Bear!"

"What ever you say Teddy bear."

"I told you I don't sleep with a teddy bear!" Naruto stepped forward threatening Sasuke with a fist.

"Then do you want to be my teddy bear tonight?"

* * *

><p>"I was just joking you didn't have to hit me." Sasuke said rubbing the bump on his head with his hand, Naruto's hand still in his other.<p>

"Joking? so was I when my fist hit your head."

"Well, I guess this is far enough."

Naruto looked at his hand still implanted in Sasuke's. "May be I should get fire wood."

"No."

"What? Why?" Naruto sounded annoyed.

"If they are near the light from the fire will attract them. If they are far they'll be able to see the smoke from it."

"So we're just going to sit here freezing in fear of being attacked? NO! I'm going to get wood."

"Do you WANT to start a war? They are obviously wanting to fight. If we have to fight them, that will interfere with their mission, and ours. If that happens, kiss your dream of becoming Hokage goodbye."

"Fine. But I'm taking the blanket."

"You didn't pack one?"

"I thought we were going to be there by now. So give me the blanket."

"No we're going to share it."

Naruto's face flushed "You're kidding. I'm not sharing a blanket with you."

"Fine by me. I was just trying to be nice and let you be warm but oh well. No blanket for you then."

"Sasuke that's not fair." Naruto pleaded.

"Goodnight Naruto" Sasuke laid down.

"GRRRRR Sasuke." but Naruto received no answer. Naruto sat down hugging his knees to keep warm.

* * *

><p>The moon shined through the canopy of leaves above, sprinkling the area with silver rays. Naruto is still hugging his knees. Sasuke tiptoed to him. He checked to see if Naruto was still sleeping.<p>

"You're not going to steal my jacket are you? Sasuke?" Naruto looked up

Sasuke jumped back." You're no asleep?"

"Like I can sleep. It's freezing. No, I was just closing my eyes wishing I was asleep."

Sasuke grabbed the warm blanket and wrapped it around Naruto, kissing his forehead. "Get some sleep."

Naruto leaned into Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke grinned and whispered "You must already be half asleep. You didn't even hit me."

* * *

><p>Naruto's face was buried in Sasuke's chest. Sasuke's arms holding Naruto woke up, looking up and seeing Sasuke's restful face. Startled Naruto pushed away, face red."AHHHH! Get off!"<p>

Sasuke rolled over. "What are you blabbing about now?"

"You were sleeping with me and hugging me."

"You wanted to stay warm."

"Don't blame this on me you jerk."

"I'm not blaming anything on anyone. Let's just hurry we are already a day late for our mission."

* * *

><p>"So how did you guys find your way out of the forest?" Sakura asked.<p>

"We eventually found a path and followed it until we ran into a traveler who gave us directions." Sasuke explained.

Sakura was trying everything she could to strike up a conversation with him with no luck. He kept giving one sentence replys that she couldn't really talk about.

Sasuke and Sakura were walking on a dusty street with Naruto and Kakashi following a few feet behind in their own conversation.

"So Naruto, did anything worth mentioning happen last night. Well you know other than the suspicious ninja." Kakashi asked.

Naruto remembered the kiss and blushed. "Nope. Nothing at all."

"Really now? Then why are you blushing?"

That only made Naruto blush more. "I'm not blushing I just got hot. I've been walking for miles."

Kakashi smiled "You remind me of Iruka." His sighed and looked at the clouded sky. "Just be careful. Okay?"

"Don't worry Sensei I'm strong enough to beat those ninjas and any one who want to fight me."

Kakashi patted Naruto's head "I'm sure you are."

* * *

><p>So the next chapter is going to have fights and blood. Also a couple of arguments between Naruto and Sasuke that end wonderfully.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

"So they said they were looking for bandits but they didn't have a headband?" Kakashi asked to make sure.

"Yes." Sasuke replied.

"We need to inform Tsunade about this. Naruto since your not suppose to be here any way go back to tell village and "

"That's not fair! I only have 2 more days until my punishment is over." Naruto protested.

"I'll go with you Naruto" Sasuke said.

"I'll be off then." Naruto rushed away.

"Sasuke, you know it's forbidden to have romantic feelings or relations with a member of your team."

"It's just teasing. Nothing serious."

"Stop before its to late. Later you might be sorry."

"Sounds like your speaking from experience."

"No, but someone close to us had problems with it few years back."

"Like I care." Sasuke walked away.

* * *

><p>"My house burnt down?" Naruto yelled in a frenzy.<p>

"Well where were you these past couple of days huh?" Tsunade yelled back.

"I was with my team!"

"You are not suppose to go on missions until tomorrow!"

Iruka punched Naruto. "You said you had something important to tell her, Naruto, I think it's best to tell her now."

"Oh yea."

* * *

><p>Naruto just finished explaining to Lady Tsunade about the suspicious ninja.<p>

"They didn't have head bands?"

"No."

"I need to think about this come back later."

* * *

><p>"Oh man." Naruto looked at his house in ashes. There were construction workers working on his neighbor's house. "Were am I going to sleep?"<p>

Hinata ran up to Naruto. Kiba and Shino followed close behind. "Na-Naruto I um well um..." Hinata blushed.

Kiba growled in annoyance. "You're coming with us. Hokage's orders."

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked confused.

"We need to inform Kakashi about the Bandits. The ninja you ran into are part of the Sharing Bandits. They are mostly runaway ninjas who don't like or were unsatisfied with their own village and threw away their headbands. They recruit people from different villages hoping that they will recruit some more. They want to take over the whole world so there will be no war and so they can use all the resources to supply the needs of the people equally. So there is no rich there is no poor. Sounds perfect right? But the problem is that they are strict and harsh with their punishments. They steal from merchants who are unlucky enough to cross their path and they kill their their criminals with out a second thought. Rumor has it they have enough followers to have a medium sized army and they plan to attack. We were assigned the mission to team up with your team, track them down for the anbu black ops."

"Yes! I'm going on a mission! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Kakashi were panting kunai's in their hands.<p>

"So your the ninja who attacked Sasuke and Naruto?" Kakashi asked still panting.

"Yes, we like to test our potential members."

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke demanded.

"We are recruiting people to our perfect utopia. Where the rich doesn't suck the life out of the poor. Where there is no such thing as poor, where every one is equal."

"That's stupid. You are all delusional." Sasuke replied.

"Shut up!" Ai slashed her kunai at Sasuke just as Naruto jumped in blocking it with his arms. Blood splatted across Ai's face.

"Oh so little lover boy has come to save you. That's okay I'll just have to kill him too!" She swung at him he dodged and counter attacked hitting her right in the face making blood come from her nose.

"Hasn't anyone told you not to hit a girl!" She threw an exploding kunai as she fell in Kakashi's water prison jutsu. Kiba, Hinata and Shino come running up. "Don't kill her! She needs to be questioned." Kiba yelled.

Shino turned around "I'll go tell the hokage about this and have them prepare for her." and he left.

* * *

><p>"Oh so that's whats going on." Sakura said.<p>

"So how do we defeat these people?" Naruto asked.

Kiba glared at Naruto like it was obvious "Souses say about 60% of them were forced to join when their village was being attacked. So we just have to defeat the people in charge and it should break up the group."

Naruto stood up "Then what are we waiting for?"

Sakura punched Naruto's head making him fall down. "Your not going anywhere! you lost so much blood from the last battle you can't even take a punch with out getting dizzy and you'll reopen your wound and lose even more blood!"

Naruto stood up "why you"

"Naruto." Sasuke uninterrupted. " you're completely useless right now. Sit down and rest. It'll take a few days to get the where-abouts of the enemy camp anyways."

Naruto sat down "Fine! but i'm coming on the mission!"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it was alright to put sleeping powder in his tea?" Sakura asked<p>

"Do you really want him to endanger the mission?" Sasuke responded.

"I guess not."

Kakashi intruded into the conversation "We're getting close to the camp. Sakura I want you to go ahead and scope for any hidden traps." Sakura nodded and ran off.

"We are miles from the site why did you send hr off?"

"What's the real reason you made Naruto stay behind."

"He's an endanger to our mission."

"Because of the nine tailed's power he is perfectly healed."

"This could turn into a war. He is so reckless he could turn it into a full scale war. That is not our mission."\

"I told you to be careful."

"And I was!"

"If you were careful it wouldn't have bothered you if he came."

Sasuke started ranting defending himself, while Kakashi was mumbling "Oh how bothersome I knew you would still like him and play with him, but I didn't think I would reach this stage so quickly. I think he might even lo-"

"What did you say?" Sasuke growled.

"Oh nothing nothing." Kakashi said in a teasing manner.

"It's his fault! If he didn't take that kunai for me then..." Sasuke stopped looking at the ground.

"You were scared weren't you? When you saw his blood. You were scared."

"I was just startled that he came out of nowhere."

"You don't want to the real reason you were scared. If he comes with us and gets injured and you became scared again, then you wouldn't have an excuse as to why you were afraid. Which means your afraid of the answer. You're afraid that this game you're playing with him might not be just a ga-"

"Shut up! We have a mission stop getting distracted."

"I could tell you the same th-"

"I haven't seen any traps for the next 3 miles. I think its safe for now."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>wow isn't this a long chapter even though i haven't did one in so long. Sorry about that with end of senior year and collage stuff I was really busy. Next chapter the whole battle will end and the surprise that I was going to put in this chapter will be in the next.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **Please don't be offended but I did use the d word. It's just that no matter how hard i tried i couldn't find a word that sounded right and conveyed what i wanted so please don't be offended. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Kakashi Sasuke and Sakura were hidden amongst the leaves of the trees surrounding the enemy's camp.<p>

Kakashi looked over the camp. "Understand the plan?"

"Yup" Sakura whispered as Sasuke nodded.

"Sakura give me your headband." Sakura handed it over to Kakashi. "Alright get into places. We'll start in exactly 5 minutes."

* * *

><p>Sakura squinted at the hot sun. "Looks like its time." Sakura stumbled out of the bushes near the entrence to the camp. "Help! Ninja are chasing me! Somebody please help!"<p>

The guards looked at each other as if asking if they should help. Sakura tripped falling onto ones chest. looking up at his she begs "Please help me! I ran away from my village because they killed my brother and now they are chasing me! Help!"

The guard grabbed her hand and said "Ranmaru take her to the dining area and feed he she looks like shes hasn't eaten in days. I should be able to defeat a couple of trackers robots." He then runs off into the same bushes Sakura came out of.

"What did he mean by tracker robots?" Sakura asked hoping to get any info she can to farther aid the mission.

"Tracker Robots or tracbots are ninja tracking others. The ones who mindlessly fallow orders to track and trap others."

"Well don't you have tracbots in your village? What village is this anyway?"

"We aren't a village just a society who protect, travel and fend for each other's needs. We do not have tracbots. We have the 6th squadron they find lost people or people who's seemed to stray off."

"So there are other squadrons?"

"Yes, squadron 1 is who's in charge. We elect them. They look at your skills and puts you into a squadron. They also set rules to keep us safe, they also are the judges who hear your case if you are charged with a crime. Squadron 2 is the protectors, I an apart of this squadron, we are guards and warriors in case of an attack." He kept going on about the different squadrons. Then explains to Sakura the advantages and disadvantages of each one. Around squadron 5 Sakura was quietly begging for hit to shut up. Then she saw Kakashi and Sasuke sneaking in the camp and she blurted out " this sounds like a wonderful place were can I find squadron one to ask if I could join such a happy place?"

"Their tent is right in the middle hear I'll show you. Its right ov-"

"Sure but can I use the rest room first?" Sakura uninterrupted seeing Sasuke and Kakashi going the wrong way.

"Um this is a camp you have to go in the woods. Which is very unhygienic but that price you ha-"

"Could you just turn around I'm shy."

"Sure." He turns around and continues to talk but Sakura snuck over to Kakashi and Sasuke. "Follow me. He's leading me to the leaders. From what I understand the leaders should all be easy to know out but the one who is leads the ninja is the one you need to keep an eye out for." Sakura walks back and follows the guard keeping him to distracted to see Kakashi and Sasuke.

The Gaurd lift the cloth door to let Sakura through. She punches him knocking him out as Kakashi and Sasuke run through the door knocking out others in the tent. Sakura smiles "He finally shut up." But when Kakashi went to punch the woman when she did a substitution jutsu. Appearing right behind Kakashi slashing his arm as he turns around. Kakashi jumps back clutching his wounded arm. Sasuke runs up behind Her but only gets round house kicked out of the tent. The woman grabs a sword off an unconscious man and runs after Sasuke. But Sasuke is ready for her slising her cheek with a shuriken as she steps out. Her shock allows Kakashi to chidori. She jumped just barely escaping it. Once she landed she charged at Sasuke. Naruto runs to the scene jumps and punches the ground before her feet leaving a crater. He stands up and demands "Do not hurt my friends." Forced to stop she attacks Naruto with the sword but he blocks using his headband. He rebounds by throwing a punch by she jumps back. Sakura uses he superhuman strength to punch the womens head. The women side stepped. Sakura instead hits her arm instead. The woman cried out in pain. The women jumped back throwing an explosive kunai at the team. Naruto tackled Sasuke to the ground. With Naruto on top of Sasuke he slapped him yelling "Sasuke! What are you doing? Wake up and start fighting!" The woman threw another as she runs into the forest with Kakashi chasing after her. Naruto wrapped him self around Sasuke as a human shield protecting him from the flames and shrapnel. Naruto falls over.

Sakura screams "Naruto!" and runs over.

Sasuke looks at him furious "Sakura tend to his wounds." Sasuke runs off after the woman and Kakashi.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up in a hospital bed. "Where am I?" Naruto looked around to see Sasuke siting on the window sill arms crossed.<p>

"You're in the hospital. I'll go tell Sakura your up." Sasuke grumbled as he left.

* * *

><p>"Naruto you're awake." Sakura announced happily.<p>

"What happened?"

"You were severely burned and shrapnel from the explosion cut you up pretty badly."

"No what happened with the mission?" Naruto sat up grunting in pain.

"Naruto lay back down! Kakashi-sensei was able to tire the leader down enough to where Sasuke killed her with his Fire Style: Dragon Fire jutsu."

"So I wasn't able to do anything? Damn it!" Naruto hit the bed beside his hip.

"Naruto." Sakura whispered.

* * *

><p>"Why do you keep visiting me everyday?" Naruto asked Sakura.<p>

"Is it a problem with you?" Sakura asked evilly.

"N-N-No, its okay. thank you for your time." Naruto reply scared.

Sakura crossed her arms "I thought so." Sakura sighed and let her arms fall into her lap. "Haruto can I ask you something?"

"Your not going to hit me are you?"

Sakura growled. Naruto jumped a little. "I was kidding! Just ask it."

"You and Sasuke. Is there something between you two?"

Naruto flinched at the words "Wh- wh-ah-what?

"I mean I've always loved Sasuke, and everyone knows you and Hinata will someday get together. Of course after we are put on separate teams and all, but you two have always had a weird connection and lately it has been different. You taking multiple attacks for him, Sasuke worried enough about you to drug you. Even your fights aren't like normal. what happened between you two?" Naruto blushed.

Sasuke who is leaning on the door frame says "That is none of your concern."

They both jumped yelling "How long have you been there?"

Sasuke walked over to Naruto's clothes and tossed them on the bed next to him. "Naruto get changed. They said you're being released today at noon."

"Well leave I can't change with people looking!"

Sasuke and Sakura walked out shutting the door behind them.

Naruto took of his rose very carefully as to not not hurt the burns that haven't fully healed yet. He pulled on one pants leg bumping into a bun. He cried out. Sasuke ran into the room. "Are you..." they looked at each other both completely red. With Naruto naked Sasuke stepped back out of the room shutting the door.

* * *

><p>"I will not stay at your place!" Naruto yelled.<p>

"You have no choice I was instructed to look after your recovery since I was the one who caused this."

"That doesn't mean I have to live at your place!"

"Your house is burned down. This is only temporary until your healed and your house is rebuilt. Trust me I don't want you in my house either."

"Fine, But we are going to have a welcoming party at Ichiraku Ramen and you're paying."

"Whatever."

"Oh man!"

"What? all my things were burned in the fire. I don't have any clothes other than the extra pair I packed for the mission."

Sasuke smiled "We'll go buy you some more tomorrow after your check up."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke still smiling. "You're scheming something aren't you?"

"Me? Never." Sasuke said evilly.

* * *

><p>"They took me of my pain killers. They said they have to change it now that I'm moving but I have to go through a "detox" period."<p>

"They didn't give you anything to help you through the pain?"

"No, they can't mix medicines with out killing me. But they did say that distractions and relaxation techniques helps it stay at a minimum."

Sasuke slips into a day dream of him pinning Naruto to the wall. tracing Naruto's jaw line with the back of his fingers, leaning in closer. lifting his chin he says "I can distract you." He leans in to his him. Sasuke's heart skips a beat and he snaps out of his day dream panicked. 'Why did I just imagine that?' Sasuke looks at Naruto staring at him. Naruto quickly looks away blushing a little. Sasuke sighs. "You need to relax. I need to think. You remember that field I showed you awhile back? It instantly relaxes you. Lets go there for awhile."

"Sure, but can we eat first?"

"Yea."

* * *

><p>"Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei wh-what are you doing here?" Naruto stepped back surprised. Iruka and kakshi are sitting at a table in Sasuke's favorite restaurant. Iruka drops his chopsticks. Kakashi bends over picking them up and laughing "We needed to discuss some things. So how are your wounds Naruto?"<p>

"The scraps and cuts are heal up but the burns are still healing."

"What about your living arrangements?" Iruka asked slurping his last bit of Ramen. "Where have you been living since your house burned down?"

"Oh well at the hospital until yesterday. Now I'm going to live with Sasuke until it gets rebuilt." Naruto said trying his best not to blush but still feeling a little warmth in his face.

Iruka stared at him with a worried face. Kakashi seeing him, glanced at Sasuke. "Iruka since we are done why don't we leave?" They stood up and and started to leave. When Kakashi was side-by-side with Sasuke he rested his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and whispered. "I told you to be careful. Think about what you're doing." and walked away.

* * *

><p>They ate in silence. Naruto tried a few times to start a conversation but quickly learn Sasuke wasn't wanting to talk. Once they were done they headed for the forest. Somewhere amongst the fallen trees and the vines Naruto started having pains. Sasuke heard Naruto's heavy breaths as he struggled to keep up with Sasuke's pace. When finally they approached the vines. Sasuke has to hold on to Naruto hand to keep him from falling. He pulls back the vines and see's Kakashi and Iruka kissing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Well this was longer than expected. Hope you like the surprise of him moving in AND Kakashi and Iruka kissing. Next chapter Sasuke won't be able to control his daydreams, and whats worse is that he has to stay up all night next to Naruto helping him control his pain. Will he be able to control his self? Honestly I'm not sure myself ether way it'll lead to trouble. Hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
